Nueve Meses
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Tras una desenfrenada noche de fiesta y alcohol, dos amigos deben enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.¿Podrá el amor vencer los obstaculos que la vida les presentará? Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.Edward/Bella.TH/UA.M por futuros lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía. Personajes originales propiedad de SM.

_**Nueve Meses.-**_

_Capitulo uno: Empezando de nuevo & Primer mes_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó de un sueño no muy placentero. La luz se filtraba por la ventana, señal que me decía que ya era de día y que anoche no había cerrado las cortinas. Abrí los ojos y un dolor punzante perforo mis pupilas obligándome a cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, no volvería a beber en mi vida. Mi cuerpo dolía hasta en lugares que no sabía que podían doler, debía preguntarle a Alice que había pasado la noche anterior. Después del quinto chupito de tequila, dos vasos de ron y uno de vodka todo se volvió confuso y con ciertas partes en las que todo es negro y borroso.

Un suspiro, no por mi parte me hizo asustar y ponerme en alerta. Alguien estaba en mi cama y yo no lo recordaba. Debió haber sido una noche muy desenfrenada. Lentamente me volteé en la cama encontrando con Edward quien plácidamente dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que no era un extraño que por la mañana me diría " Hey nena". Pero luego mi consciencia dijo _¡Espera! ¿Edward contigo en la cama? _. Algo claramente _no_ estaba bien.

Una pequeña brisa me hizo estremecer, bajé mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo que debería estar cubierto por un aburrido y poco sexy pijama, pero no lo estaba. Me devané los sesos buscando una respuesta al porqué yo estaba desnuda. Tal vez sólo yo lo estaba y el estaba ocupando esos bóxers Calvin Klein negros que Tanya le había regalado cuando aún eran novios; _maldita zorra._ Miré bajo las sábanas para encontrarme a un Edward tal y como lo habían traído los doctores al mundo; provocando que un sonrojo creciera y se expandiera por toda mi cara. _Claramente no se veía igual que cuando nació, algunas cosas habían cambiado._

"Puedo escuchar cómo te estás rompiendo la cabeza pensando" dijo la voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento. Edward había despertado y la explicación que no quería escuchar pronto saldría a la luz. Sólo esperaba que estuviera sacando conclusiones equivocadas .

"¿Has dormido bien? Yo aún estoy un poco cansado ¡Fuiste un animal anoche!" dijo él abrazándome y enterrando su nariz en mi cabello. Sus palabras confirmaron todo lo que pensaba que podía ser. "Di algo Bella" la voz del Dios griego que tengo como amigo hace más de diez años me sacó de mi estupor, lo miré inexpresivamente sin saber muy bien que decir "Di algo. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió? Lo haces" dijo afirmativamente.

¿Arrepentirme? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado!

"¿Qué sucedió anoche?" pregunté con una voz que no reconocí como la mía. Un centenar de emociones pasaron por su rostro; ira, desconcierto, frustración y finalmente tristeza.

"¿No recuerdas nada de nada ¿ preguntó en un susurro. No entendía su reacción, generalmente una hombre estaría feliz y sólo se marcharía. _Estas hablando de Edward, el no es como los demás._

"Nada de nada" le respondí sin mirarlo, aún seguía avergonzada. Todos conocían nuestra historia de cuando fuimos adolescentes; según Alice y Rose, nuestra historia aún no había terminado y solo estábamos pasando por una etapa de transición. Una que duró _seis_ años. Pero la atracción seguía ahí durante esos seis largos años.

"Definitivamente no jugamos a las bolitas" respondió con un deje de ira en su voz. Me sorprendió ya que nunca me había hablado de esa forma en seis años. Sin decir palabra alguna me levanté tapándome con la sábana mientras buscaba mi ropa interior. "¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? Para " dijo el parándose completamente desnudo, cometí el gran error de mirar su musculo y perfecto cuerpo, sobra decir que me sonrojé furiosamente. Miré sus cara y en su rostro había un pequeño signo de arrogancia pero también de indecisión; como si estuviera tomando la decisión más importante de su vida. " No me arrepiento, por favor no lo hagas tú" dijo evadiendo mi mirada. Aquello me sorprendió, _esa_ confesión no la esperaba. Él me había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando nos habíamos besado la primera vez en mi cumpleaños número 16 fuera de la casa de mis padres en el segundo piso. "Bella, estoy cansado de ser sólo tu amigo. Pensé que otras chicas me harían olvidarte, pero sólo hacían que me diera cuenta que tu eras y eres perfecta para mí" dijo rápidamente sin mirarme con sus mejillas sonrojadas. En un impulso tapé sus labios con mis manos.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto" le dije. Sus palabras hacían crecer mis esperanzas; el me había roto el corazón cuando había terminado conmigo un año después de haber iniciado nuestra relación.

" _Creo que es mejor quedar como amigos. Sólo buenos amigos"_

Lo miré y tomé una gran bocanada de aire "Creo que es mejor quedar como amigos, sólo buenos amigos" dije repitiendo sus propias palabras. Mi rostro no tenía ninguna expresión. Me di la vuelta recogiendo la ropa que se encontraba en la habitación "Puedes darte un baño y aquí está tu ropa" dije soltando mi sábana para poder vestirme, pero mi objetivo fue interrumpido por dos brazos que me abrazaron por la espalda sorprendiéndome. Se sentía _tan _bien, pero no era correcto.

"Por favor Bella; dame otra oportunidad" dijo en un susurro al lado de mi oído provocando un escalofrío.

"No puedo" le dije alejándome de él y vistiéndome a una velocidad que no sabía que fuera posible. "Saldré, cuando te marches, solo deja la puerta cerrada" le dije tomando mi cartera y las llaves del volvo negro que él me había regalado en mi cumpleaños número veinte junto a sus hermanos y padres.

Salí del edificio y manejé hasta casa de mi mejor amiga; Alice Cullen quien irónicamente es hermana del causante de todos mis tormentos. Toqué el timbre de la casa que compartía con sus prometido, Jasper. Me recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Edward llamó, dijo que vendrías" dijo ella y me sorprendí con lo bien que él me conocía. Intenté sonreír pero sólo salió una mueca y eso fue todo lo que necesité para romper a llorar "Llora Bells, llora" me decía ella mientras acariciaba el cabello suavemente " Sé que te hizo daño pero no debes guardar rencor. Tu lo quieres y lo has hecho desde hace años" dijo y sólo pude asentir entre sollozos, odiaba cuando Alice tenía razón. Apenas pude contener los sollozos y los estremecimientos, partí rumbo a mi departamento para encontrarme con Edward en la puerta.

"Alice llamó" dijo como explicación.

Me acerqué a él y tomé una de sus manos. "Sólo una oportunidad" dije en un susurro y sólo necesitó esas palabras abrazarme y besarme castamente con una sonrisa en los labios. "Vayamos lentamente, re conozcámonos. " le dije , no quería que esto se arruinara por querer hacer las cosas rápidamente.

"Como tu quieras"

* * *

_Un Mes_

"¿Sigues enferma?" me preguntó Rose mientras tomabamos un café. En realidad ella tomaba café y sólo podía beber un jugo, últimamente todo me causaba nauseas y malestar seguramente pronto estaría enferma.

"Si, pero sólo es un resfriado o algo así" le dije un poco mareada por el olor.

Asintió poco convencida " Y dime, ¿mi hermano político te ha tratado bien?" me preguntó y pude captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Me sonrojé.

"Ha sido muy considerado conmigo. Le he pedido que vayamos lentamente, aún no pasamos de la etapa de los besos castos y abrazos. Comenzamos desde cero" le expliqué ante su mirada de terror. Una cosa que caracterizaba a Rose en sus relaciones eran lo físico que se convertía rápidamente.

"Vaya, te has vuelto puritana" comentó en forma de burla. La miré amenazadoramente, otro de mis cambios era en mi humor. Tal vez debería ir a ver a mi ginecóloga – la Dr. Stone. Las pastillas están haciendo lo contrario a lo que deberían hacer.

"No, sólo no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo" le expliqué a la defensiva. Mi corazón aún se estaba sanando por la herida anterior.

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo ella rodando los ojos. " No puedes vivir toda tu vida pensando que te harán daño" dijo ella de manera consoladora pero a la vez intentando hacerme entrar en razón. Rosalie tenía razón. "¿Recuerdas cuando terminé con Royce?" me dijo y yo sólo asentí, ella lo había pasado peor que yo. Ella no solo había terminado con el corazón roto a los 17 si no , con heridas graves y sin su virginidad. El tipo había sido un cerdo con ella. "Me costó mucho recuperar y sanar mis heridas, pero con la ayuda de Emmett lo logré y ahora solo es un horrible recuerdo" dijo ella y yo no entendí su punto " Lo que quiero decir es que debes dejar que Edward te ayude a sanar tu corazón, confía en el" Solo asentí dándole a entender que si le había entendido.

Tendría que abrir mi corazón a la persona que lo partió en dos. Súper.

* * *

N/A: En un rato más subo el segundo capitulo editado de Nueve Meses a mi blog. Mañana lo subo a Fanfiction. Al igual que el primer y segundo capitulo de President's Daughter


	2. Outtake 1

Disclaimer: Solo soy dueña de la trama. Personajes propiedad de SM

Nueve Meses

Outtake 1 : Ella.

* * *

¿Quién era ese ángel que estaba a tan sólo un par de metros? Su cabello caoba, sus ojos chocolates y aquellas mejillas sonrosadas. Como se mordía su labio inferior, como se reía con las bromas del profesor, como se movía el cabello, como casi cae cuando entró al salón. Era un ángel, era _mi_ ángel.

"Tierra llamando a Edward" dijo una vocecita, que reconocí como la de Alice. Me volteé para mirarla y me encontré con esos ojos azules como el cielo que me han acompañado desde la semana de gestación. Mi hermana, Alice, la pequeño duendecillo, me miraba con expectación y un poco de curiosidad. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de mi ensimismamiento o de mi constante mirada sobre la chica nueva.

"¿Decías?" le pregunté intentando no mirar hacia adelante y distraerme nuevamente con la chica. Mi ángel.

"Que los chicos irán esta tarde a casa. Jasper los ha invitado" dijo ella sonriéndome, y en su sonrisa pude ver un poco de picardía. Lo había notado.

"Oh" sólo pude decir ya que una dulce y melodiosa voz me interrumpió. Miré hacia adelante y me quedé petrificado, sin saber que decir. Mi ángel estaba frente a mí, y yo seguramente parecía una idiota.

"Edward ¿Cierto?" preguntó y yo sólo pude asentir como bobo. "El Sr. Banner me ha dicho que tú me podías ayudar en matemáticas" dijo sonrojándose y yo me derretí. Me quedé callado y de pronto sentí un fuerte pisotón, miré a Alice que me miraba con cara de fastidio. Miré a Bella nuevamente y me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta, pero se mordía el labio y me volví a distraer. "¿Edward?"preguntó y noté un poco de preocupación en su voz "¿Él se encuentra bien?" seguramente le preguntó a Alice.

"Si, sólo se ha enamorado" contestó mi hermana y aquello me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento. ¡Se había dado cuenta!

"Calla" le dije con voz ronca que no pude reconocer como la mía. "Estoy bien, sólo fue un momento de aturdimiento. Yo te puedo ayudar, se me dan bien los números" dije con mi sonrisa ladina, haciendo que se sonrojara. "Edward Cullen" me presenté y le estiré mi mano. La miró por unos segundos y respondió:

"Isabella Swan. Me puedes decir Bella" dijo tomando mi mano y cuando lo hizo una extraña corriente pasó por entre nuestros dedos. ¿Lo habrá sentido también?

"Yo soy Alice" dijo alegremente mi hermana y saltando de su asiento para abrazarla efusivamente."Ya puedo ver que seremos grandes amigas" dijo ella con su voz de siempre.

"Oh, ya sé. Esta tarde nuestros amigos irán a nuestra casa, estás invitada también." Dijo ella y yo casi comienzo a botar de excitación en mi puesto, me costó no hacerlo.

"Claro, le pediré permiso a mi padre"

En mis trece años de vida, jamás me había sentido así. Pareciera como si volaba por las nubes, como si todo lo que pisara no fuera más que un pedazo de algodón en lugar de suelo. Todo parecía más feliz, y mi corazón se aceleraba solo. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ella, y mi cabeza creaba mil fantasías con respecto a ella. Una vida juntos, hijos e incluso nietos. Sí, el amor me había dado fuerte.

"¿Qué le sucede a Eddie?" escuché preguntar a mi hermano. Ni siquiera podía reclamar por el horrible apodo, sólo tenia boca para decir su nombre. _Bella._

"Oh se ha enamorado" dijo Alice riéndose.

"¿Quién se ha enamorado?" preguntó una voz que aunque solo la había escuchado un par de veces me era tan conocida como la de mis hermanos. "Oh perdón, no quería entrometerme. Me preguntaba si podía almorzar con ustedes. Los demás no parecen ser muy amables, sobre todo esa chica Tanya" dijo ella y yo la miré. Su cuerpo no era escultural como las chicas como Tanya y Lauren, quienes solo se preocupaba de eso a pesar de tener trece. Si no que tenía el comienzo de unas curvas de pre adolescente, era delgada y su ropa se apegaba a su figura. Era hermosa. ¡NO! Más que hermosa.

" De la chica nueva" respondió Emmett sin medir sus palabras. Yo me tensé en mi asiento y le miré de mala forma. Miré a Bella y ella me miraba sonrojada. Se había dado cuenta, lo sabía. Rayos.

De pronto me sentí mal y necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Me paré tomando mis cosas y salí a paso apresurado del comedor. Necesitaba estar solo, quería llorar. Me sentía humillado. Sólo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Todo por culpa de _ella._

* * *

Mañana tercer capitulo de Nueve meses. Como siempre lo postearé primero en mi blog, luego aquí por si lo quieren leer antes {link en perfil} Gracias por comentarios, etc. Y aclaro mi nuevo sistema de trabajo. Como hasta ahora sólo trabajo en tres de mis historias, actualizo tres veces seguidas una historia, y cambio. Y así, será más facil para terminar luego y todo eso. Cualquier cosa MP o al blog.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Personajes de SM. Trama mía.

Nueve Meses

_Capitulo dos: ¡Sorpresa!_

* * *

"Bella" escuché que una melodiosa voz me llamaba. Seguramente era el ángel de mis sueños, ese que me rescataba de caer en el acantilado de la Push, cada vez que tenía aquel extraño sueño. "Bella" volvió a repetir. ¡Pero qué quería! Ya estaba a salvo, no lo necesitaba. "Amor, despierta" ¿Amor? El ángel de mis sueños, no me llamaba amor. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los verde esmeralda de Edward. Sonreí. "Al fin Bella durmiente, pensé que tendría que lanzarte un jarro con agua" bromeó y yo solo le hice un puchero.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la fiesta y la mañana en qué todo cambió. En que volví con Edward y dejamos de ser solo amigos. Él ahora era mi _novio._ Aún no podía acostumbrarme.

Era sábado por la mañana, y veníamos despertando de nuestra pijamada semanal. Era una costumbre inocente que tomamos desde antes de ser novios por primera vez. Edward, sin que mi padre se enterara se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación y dormía conmigo. Su excusa siempre fue que quería ahuyentar mis pesadillas, pero sabía que había algo más que eso. Cuando eramos novios, tampoco dejamos las pijamadas solo que estás eran más que eso y cuando terminamos, y preferimos ser amigos no se rompió la tradición. Y ahora que ya estábamos mayorcitos, tampoco lo habíamos hecho. Solo como amigos.

"Bella, debes levantarte. Recuerda tu padre vendrá y no creo que desees que me vea aquí en tu cama" recordó Edward quien por cierto se veía completamente sexy por la mañana.

Mi padre, Charlie , vendría de visita. Como hace cada final de mes, y justo hoy cuando más estaba cómoda con mi novio debía aparecer para romper mi burbuja. Suspiré y levanté. Me duché y desayuné junto a Edward quien ya se veía listo para salir corriendo al primer indicio de que el Jefe Swan había llegado.

"No tienes por qué irte" le volvi a decir por décima vez desde que habíamos empezado a desayunar "Soy una mujer adulta que puede tener a un amigo o novio en su departamento. Te recuerdo que nos han pillado de formas peores" dije con un escalofrío. Qué manera de reír al ver la cara de Edward corriendo por mi habitación juntando su ropa mientras mi padre le apuntaba con su pistola. Bueno no me reí en el momento, ya que estaba preocupada intentando que no le disparara al que creía amor de mi vida; pero luego una vez, Edward se había marchado y a salvo en su hogar, reí a carcajadas.

"No me lo recuerdes. Por un momento, pensé que moriría ahí" dijo melodramáticamente y yo solo rodé los ojos. Charlie podía ser verdaderamente atemorizante cuando se lo proponía. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que lo vimos así.

"Sabes que en ese entonces no dejaría que mi padre te hiciera algo" le dije bromeando pero con una expresión seria.

"Y ahora lo dejarías" confirmó más que preguntó con una expresión en su rostro que podría enternecer a cualquiera. Pero lo conocía.

"Sip" dije recargando la voz en la p. Él me miro con ojitos tristes y no pude evitar reír y lanzarme sobre él y besarlo suavemente. "Jamás dejaría que te hiciera eso" le contesté contra sus labios. Nos seguimos besando hasta que escuchamos a alguien carraspear fuertemente. Nos quedamos helados y nos giramos lentamente para encontrarnos con mi padre, con el ceño fruncido y con un ojo cerrándose solo. Oh oh, mala señal. Ojalá no traiga su arma.

"Papi" dije sonrié usaba ese diminutivo cuando veía que las cosas comenzaba a verse de color ablandaba un poco el corazón. Pero no evitó que me comenzara a sentir mal. "¿Cómo has entrado?" le pregunté mientras me separaba de Edward pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano. El parecía petrificado en su lugar. Ahora si me preocupé por Edward.

"Tapete" dijo simplemente antes de dejar su chaqueta en el sofá. ¿Qué le digo ahora? Hey papi, mira. Volví con Edward, ¿no es eso maravilloso? _Dile, solo si quieres que mate a Edward._

Sentí un fuerte mareo, pero me mantuve en pie.

"Bueno creo que es hora de que yo me vaya" comenzó a ponerse de pie Edward, pero me empecé a marear aún más si era posible. "Jefe Swan fue bueno verlo de nuevo" siguió hablando sin hacerme caso. Sudaba frío. Todo daba vueltas y comencé a sentir algo en mi garganta, verborrea. Me empecé a sentir peor cuando mi padre detuvo a Edward en la puerta con un brazo y con una expresión asesina.

"Edward ¿qué hacías besando a mi hija?" preguntó de forma calmada, los años me habían enseñado que un Charlie calmado en una situación bajo tensión ocasionaba accidentes.

Otro mareo, no ahora no. Por favor no.

"Eh, yo. Yo, yo "comenzó a tartamudear, no era hora de miedosos; tampoco era hora de mareos y sudor frio, como el que bajaba por mi frente ahora mismo. No me sentía para nada bien.

"Es mi novio" dije siguiéndole la corriente a la verborrea, sentí algo más en la garganta. No eran palabras, en menos de tres segundos estaba vomitando hasta lo que había cenado la semana pasada. Sentí unas manos en mi espalda, que reconocí en seguida como las de Edward. "Vete" rogué, no quería que me viera así. Vaya manera de enterarse Charlie que Edward y yo estábamos juntos nuevamente.

"Ya está, te llevaré al hospital. Haré que Carlisle te revise" dijo enojado, hace días que insistía en que me veía más pálida y los mareos constantes le ponían nervioso. Rodé los ojos pero sabía que no sacaría nada.

Charlie estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que no tenía escapatoria.

.

.

.

"Eddie" chilló una chica rubia, bastante arreglada – por un bisturí – que estaba sentada fuera de la oficina de Carlisle. Gruñí y supe que me había escuchado porque se levantó y se acercó, para colocar sus falsos pechos encima del brazo de _mi_ novio. No era celosa, solo

protegía lo mío. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con falso interés.

"Quiero ver a mi padre" contestó fríamente y con una expresión de miedo que cualquiera diría que había visto a la persona más fea del mundo, en este caso a la mujer más fea y más plástica del universo. "Bella no se ha sentido bien" comentó buscando con la mirada, supongo que a su padre.

"Oh, bueno pueden pasar a su oficina. Su tío la atenderá en unos segundos" dijo mirándome y yo la miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

"¿Tío?" preguntó Edward aguantando una carcajada. Ella asintió como si nada mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio moviendo sus caderas de manera grotesca. "Más bien diría suegro, Bella es mi novia Lauren" comentó y la chica cayó en su asiento como saco de papas. Incluso creo que escuché como algo se desinflaba cuando se sentó. "Permiso, un gusto volver a verte" dijo rápidamente arrastrándome hasta la oficina de su padre. A penas entramos comencé a reír por lo extraño de la situación. "No te rías, me ha estado coqueteando desde hace unos meses; deberías estar celosa"

"Jamás. Sé que me amas" dije sin procesar lo que había dicho hasta que salieron de mi boca. Nos quedamos en silencio, en uno incómodo. Desde la mañana en que había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, la palabra amor no se había pronunciado. Sólo pequeños te quiero u otras palabras que nos decíamos. Nada que no fuera algo de amigos. O simplemente actos, como besarnos, dormir juntos de vez en cuando en brazos del otro. Maldita verborrea.

"Lo hago" dijo un rato después. No lo miré porque no sabía que haría, pero sentí como mis ojos se aguaban. No, no podía llorar. ¿por qué estaba tan sensible? Dios, como odio mi periodo y lo que viene antes de este. ¡Espera! Mi periodo. Conté mentalmente cuando había sido mi último periodo, y no lo recordaba. _Piensa Bella_, e_ste mes lo tuviste._ Nop. _Antes a ese_, sip … antes de la fiesta.

Oh Dios.

La declaración de Edward quedó a un lado después de mi reciente descubrimiento. No podía ser. Estaba ¿embarazada?

Comencé a llorar histéricamente y me bajé de la camilla en la que me había sentado esperando a mi suegro, comencé a caminar de una lado a otro bajo la mirada angustiada de Edward, _el padre de mi hijo._ Lloré aún más fuerte y el no entendía nada, ¿qué haríamos ahora? Lo que menos quería era que mi primer hijo fuera producto de una noche de alcohol y sexo sin consciencia.

"¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás así?" preguntó Edward pero yo no podía hablar, me comencé a imaginar una vida con un niño igual a él; un pedacito de ambos. "Ya sabías que te amaba, no veo porqué tanto escándalo porque te lo diga. Te amo" dijo exasperado y cuando iba a gritarle que se callara, Carlisle entró. Dios esto no podía ponerse peor.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado ante lo que seguramente veía. Una mujer embarazada y hombre que recién había declarado que amaba a la embarazada sin saber que esta está embarazada. ¡Para de decir embarazada! _Embarazada, embarazada, em…_

"_Embarazada"_ dije en voz alta y los dos hombres me miraron sin comprender nada. Moví mi cabeza y me senté en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado.

"Bella no se ha estado sintiendo bien" comentó Edward bastante pagado de si mismo. ¿Acaso habrá entendido que había querido decir con mi balbuceo? Oh no, me dejara; comencé a sollozar nuevamente.

"Súbete a la camilla" me dijo preocupado ante mi extraña reacción. Hice lo que me pidió sin dejar de llorar. Comenzó a revisarme pero sabía que no encontraría nada malo en mi cuerpo, al menos no en mis pulmones o algo así. Mi vientre era la explicación de todo. "No encuentro nada, pediré unas muestras; puedes traerla mañana" dijo Carlisle mirando su reloj, ya era muy tarde.

Salimos del consultorio y la rubia ya no estaba ahí, agradecí silenciosamente. Llegamos hasta el volvo de Edward y me miró sin saber qué hacer, yo seguía llorando. Pero ya no sabía por qué lo hacía.

La imagen de un pequeño Edward corriendo hacia mí se veía cada vez más bonita y mi corazón se encogía de solo me dejó con un corto adiós en la puerta de mi edificio, yo seguía en mis pensamientos por lo que solo dije adiós y caminé hasta mi hogar. Apenas entré llamé a Rose, necesitaba de su ayuda. No podía llamar a Alice, era su hermana; podría decirle y por algún motivo quería ser yo quien le diga que seríamos padres.

Le pedí que en el camino comprara varios test de embarazos y cuando preguntó para qué, solo le dije que lo hiciera. Apenas llegó le arrebaté la bolsa y corrí al baño, tomé la primera; hice todo lo que me pedía la cajita y esperé tres largos minutos.

_Positivo._

Tomé la segunda e hice lo mismo.

_Positivo._

Hice lo mismo con las otras tres cajitas que había traído Rose.

_Positivo_

_Positivo._

Salí con las cinco pruebas al salón donde se encontraba Rose con cara de enfado.

"¿Me puedes explicar para qué quieres eso?" me dijo apuntando las pruebas. Se las entregué mientras me sentaba en el sillón y comenzaba a pensar. Estaba embarazada, sería madre. Tendría un hijo con Edward. Estaba _embarazada. _

¿En qué me había metido?

"Oh por Dios" dijo Rose cayendo a mi lado con la boca abierta al mirar todos los signos positivos de las pruebas. "Pensé que no tenías sexo con Edward" dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

"No tengo sexo con Edward desde _esa_ noche" aclaré, y ella me miró entendiendo todo.

"Oh" dijo inteligentemente. "¿Qué le dirás a Edward? ¿Cuándo le dirás?"

"No sé" respondí a ambas preguntas. Debía encontrar la forma más acertada para hacerlo.

Lo llamaría a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

_El numero al que usted llama se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, por favor intentar más tarde. _Gruñí y quise llorar, desde ayer que Edward no llamaba y estaba comenzando a creer que me evitaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Oh si, llorar como loca cuando él me decía te amo.

Me debatí interiormente entre ir a su departamento, pero luego recordé que a esta hora estaba en el hospital, tal vez debería ir a verlo. Había faltado a mi examen por lo que pronto Carlisle le diría y se formaría otro drama.

Le pedí a Rose que me llevara hasta su lugar de trabajo, era ahora o nunca. Nunca sonaba muy feo.

Caminé por los pasillos mirando a todos lados en busca de esa cabellera cobriza. Pero no la encontré, me dirigí hasta su oficina y vi a Susan su secretaria; ella me caía bien ya que no había coqueteado con él descaradamente. Le sonreí y cuando estaba por preguntar por Edward, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a una Tanya con el pelo revuelto y abrochándose un par de botones de su escotada blusa. Esto no podía estar pasando.

"¡Bella!" gritó fingiendo emoción como había hecho durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Edward y yo me acercaba.

"Tanya" escupí su nombre sin querer mirar más allá de su figura, donde seguramente me encontraría con Edward. "Lo siento, yo … me debo ir" dije haciendo lo único que sabía y podía hacer en una situación como esta. Escapar, y llorar silenciosamente.

Caminé o más bien corrí por los pasillos del hospital hasta la calle, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa. Por ser día domingo, no tenía que ir a trabajar. Lloré todo el camino sin importarme que el taxista me mirara como si estuviera loca, una vez estuve en mi departamento me encontré con esas cinco pruebas positivas. Lloré aún más recordando al ser que crecía ahora en mi vientre. Maldito Edward. ¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso?

Escuché como golpeaban , o más bien aporreaban la puerta. La abrí para encontrarme con Edward.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté molesta. Limpié las lágrimas que seguían traicionándome.

"Lo que viste en el hospital, no significa exactamente lo que quiere decir" dijo y yo sólo negué con la cabeza. No había entendido lo que había querido decir, pero no podía tratar con él, con todo esto ahora.

"Vete a la mierda" dije cerrando la puerta pero me ganó y entró; "Claro puedes pasar" dije sarcásticamente.

Caminé hasta la cocina, hasta que recordé que los test seguían en la mesita del salón; cuando volví me encontré con Edward mirando una de las pruebas.

"Eso es mío" le dije agresivamente tomando el test y los otros cuatro, intentando que se fuera. Era un desgraciado, que me había engañado después de decirme que me amaba.

"Lo que viste no era cierto. Tanya se me tiró encima, te juro que no hice nada con ella" dijo, pero no sabía si debía creerle o no.

"Vete, cuando quiera hablar contigo te llamaré" le pedí abriéndole la puerta y esperando que se marchara. Suspiró y caminó hasta donde yo estaba, se agachó para besarme pero yo moví mi cara haciendo que el beso cayera en mi mejilla.

"Te amo. No lo olvides, llámame luego" dijo antes de salir con una expresión tortuosa en su cara. Cerré la puerta y chillé, ¿en qué momento todo se había complicado?

* * *

N/A: Actualizo temprano ya que en Chile hay un temporal horrible que me quita la luz cada cinco minutos. Dudo que pueda actualizar hoy en mi blog President's Daughter. Mañana domingo sin falta. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía**

**N/A: Lamento la demora, mañana el segundo outtake de Edward y el Lunes NUEVO capitulo de Nueve Meses. De ahí en adelante la actualización de esta historia será cada viernes. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Pueden seguirme en mi blog {link en profile } o en mi twitter { link en profile } También les comento que he escrito un OS para el teenage dream twilight contest llamado Hackensack ; pasen por ella comenten y ojalá si les gusta voten por ella. **

**Saludos, Caro.**

* * *

_Capitulo tres: Enredos y perdones_

Mi mente corría a mil kilómetros por hora mientras pensaba si contestar o no mi teléfono. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el fatídico día en que encontré a Tanya saliendo de la oficina de Edward y que había descubierto mi embarazo.

Habían sido dos semanas de llantos, vómitos e incesantes llamadas de Edward – las cuales no he constestado ninguna. Ni siquiera de Alice o de Rosalie. No estaba preparada aún para hablar con ellas ni mucho menos con _él._

Todo este dolor era completamente innecesario ya que fácilmente podría haber llamado a Edward y haber pedido una explicación que debía escuchar, y que tenía derecho a pedir. Pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre en mi vida durante los últimos años sobre todo en mis relaciones, el drama predominaba la situación.

Había vuelto a trabajar y eso me distraía la mayoría del tiempo, ya que mi jefe me había llenado de nuevos escritores deseosos de publicar algo; y muchos de ellos me habían mantenido leyendo sin parar sus escritos.

Como cada mañana caminé hasta mi trabajo en el centro de Seattle y como siempre encontré a Edward esperando por mí en la mitad del camino. Lo ignoré, como venía haciendo hace dos semanas ya.

"Por favor Bella, tenemos que hablar" dijo siguiéndome y rogando bajo la atenta mirada de la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

"No" contesté, como siempre. No podía. Un hijo en camino, una traición y una discusión que no deseaba tener no eran algo con lo que siempre había soñado y tampoco deseado; por lo que de alguna manera evitar esta última se me hacía completamente fácil de evitar.

"No pasó nada con Tanya" repitió nuevamente. Venía escuchando eso hace dos semanas y ya me aburría. Esto parecía una mala comedia romántica con frases clichés.

"No me interesa saber" mentí "Lo nuestro se terminó, te di una segunda oportunidad y la echaste a perder. Ahora piérdete" dije antes de entrar al edificio. Una vez dentro corrí a mi oficina a encerrarme y llorar. Hablarle así me rompía el corazón y me hacía pensar en el hijo que crecía en este momento en mi vientre. Edward no sabría que estaba embarazada, pediría el traslado y me iría lejos; lejos de todo.

"¿Bella estás bien?" preguntó el Sr. Mayer en la puerta de mi oficina. "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" dijo y sentí como mi suerte cambiaba.

"En realidad sí"

**EDWARD POV** (Desde antes del incidente con Tanya)

"Jamás. Sé que me amas" dijo y su rostro se coloreó de un brillante rojo, provocando un sentimiento de ternura enorme. La amaba más de lo que podía ser posible. Aquella fiesta había sido lo mejor que había sucedido durante los últimos años y no lo echaría a perder. Tendríamos nuestro final feliz tal y como lo habíamos conversado cuando teníamos dieciséis.

Guardé silencio sin saber si responderle que en realidad si la amaba, no quería asustarla. Bastante había costado que aceptara volver a intentarlo como para de pronto lanzarle que nunca la había dejado de amar y que había cometido un grave error años atrás. Había sido un adolescente miedoso, y por ello había arruinado lo único bueno en mi vida. No había entendido la frase "Te amo" hasta que se la había dicho por primera vez y la había sentido cuando la había hecho mía por primera vez.

"Lo hago" le dije y ella me miró con los ojos desorbitados y a la vez estos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por un momento pensé que esto sería una de las típicas escenas románticas en las que la chica lloraba de emoción y le respondía con un beso que decía 'te amo también'. Nuevamente me equivoqué. Simplemente se largó a llorar sin responder nada. En un comienzo suavemente pero después fue desesperado.

Carlisle me miró preocupado cuando entró en la consulta y yo sólo pude encogerme de hombros al no saber que le pasaba a Bella. La revisó, pero no encontró nada extraño en ella por lo que le mandó a hacer exámenes. Ella siguió llorando como si su padre se hubiera muerto o algo parecido, No dije nada y simplemente la llevé hasta su departamento. En la consulta había dicho algo que me había hecho pensar. _Embarazada_, había murmurado en su transe histérico. Y comencé a pensar en aquella noche. Dos meses habían pasado y ella estaba con extraños malestares. ¿Acaso ella estaría embarazada? Sonreí suavemente ante la idea.

Me despedí con un corto adiós ya que estaba completamente sumido en mis pensamientos, y ella se bajó sin intentar despedirse de otra forma. Llegué a mi departamento y me acosté con una sonrisa, pensando en un bebé con los ojos de Bella y mi cabello.

Un insistente sonido me despertó, mi reloj me avisaba que era hora de comenzar mi día. Era fin de semana por lo que sólo yo trabajaba. Esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo y pudiera marcharme temprano a casa de Bella y pasar el resto de la noche con ella, como en los últimos días.

Saludé a mi secretaria con una sonrisa y comencé a atender pacientes, un par de urgencias pero nada más hasta que llegó _ella_.

"Hola Edward" dijo sentada desde mi escritorio sólo con su ropa interior. La rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. ¿Cómo podía venir aquí después de lo que hizo?

"¡Qué haces?" pregunté sin moverme de la puerta. Sonrió y caminó contorneando sus caderas hasta donde yo me encontraba.

"Te extraño" dijo acariciando mis hombros y acercándose para besarme.

"Tanya, aléjate" le dije tomándola de los hombros y alejándola bruscamente de mí. "Vístete y vete" dije ignorándola. Resopló pero no me obedeció.

"¿Acaso ya no te intereso?" preguntó desabrochando su sujetador. La miré pero nada ocurrió. No cómo cuando había visto a Bella desnuda hace dos meses atrás. Tanya no causaba efecto alguno en mí.

"No" le dije sentándome en mi escritorio y mirando las fichas médicas "Vístete y vete" le dije y al parecer entendió que no haría nada con ella.

Se vistió y cuando estaba terminando escuché la voz de Bella. Entré en pánico. Conocía a Tanya casi a la perfección y sabía que tan malvada podía ser, sobre todo con Bella. Nunca entendí cuál era su problema con ella.

Se terminó de vestir rápidamente y salió de mi consulta.

"¡Bella!" gritó y la cara de Bella decayó al ver a Tanya salir completamente desaliñada y con la blusa abierta. En ningún momento me miró y sólo se excusó rápidamente, corrió hasta la salida y yo sólo me quedé ahí sin poder reaccionar. Conociendo a Bella como lo hago, sabía que ella estaba imaginando mil escenarios donde yo me había acostado con Tanya.

"¿Qué mierda has hecho?" le grité a Tanya tomándola de un brazo y llevándola a mi oficina nuevamente para así evitar un escándalo.

"Sólo la saludaba" dijo inocentemente.

Esto sería un gran drama.

Apenas mi turno terminó manejé rumbo a casa de Bella, y lo que vi me dejo destrozado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz también. Había estado llorando.

"¿Qué quieres?" me dijo bruscamente. Por un momento no supe que decirle, estaba sorprendido con esta actitud que había tomado.

"Lo que viste en el hospital, no significa exactamente lo que quiere decir" le dije rápidamente antes de que cerrara la puerta en mi cara.

"Vete a la mierda" dijo intentando cerrar la puerta pero la detuve y entré sin que me invitara a entrar. Murmuró algo y se fue a la cocina dejándome solo en la entrada. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el sofá, no sabía si estar con Bella enojada en una cocina era una buena idea. Apenas me senté algo me llamó la atención. Eran unas pruebas de embarazo. Todas daban _positivo._ ¿Eran de Bella?

Estaba por preguntar cuando ella entró y me quitó todo de las manos.

"Lo que viste no era cierto. Tanya se me tiró encima, te juro que no hice nada con ella" dije intentando arreglar las cosas de una vez. Si esas pruebas eran de Bella, sería el hombre más feliz de esta tierra.

"Vete, cuando quiera hablar contigo te llamaré" dijo y sabía que no era verdad. No me llamaría, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

Intenté besarla, lo cual luego me reprendí. Ella corrió su cara y mi beso cayó sobre su mejilla. Suspiré. "Te amo. No lo olvides, llámame luego" le dije antes de salir de su departamento.

Y no llamó, durante las dos semanas que habían transcurrido ni una sola palabra de su parte. Bueno fuera de los vete a la mierda, o déjame tranquila que me daba cada vez que la encontraba a mitad de camino de su casa a su trabajo. Si ella no quería hablar por voluntad, la obligaría.

Necesitaba de la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie. Rosalie, quien algo sabía ya que siempre que me veía cuando visitaba a Emmett durante las últimas dos semanas me miraba con una gran sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Y cada vez que le preguntaba ella sólo me respondía con un guiño en el ojo.

"Por favor Rose" le dije mientras caminaba tras ella por su trabajo, me había escapado para ir a verla al taller y ver si podía conseguir algo. "Dime que es lo que escondes" le pedí desde arriba mientras ella se encontraba bajo un auto.

"Edward" comenzó desde abajo "No puedo decirte nada, no me corresponde. Sólo intenta arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo antes de pedirme una llave de todos sus materiales. Suspiré rendido, tendría que hablar con Alice. Ella siempre tenía un plan malévolo para atrapar a Bella.

"Bien este es el plan" dijo Alice explicándome todo de nuevo y entregándome una copia de llaves del departamento de Bella y un montón de otras cosas. Con una sonrisa emocionada me marché a su edificio. Como sabíamos estaba vacío, Bella se encontraba en su trabajo por lo que rápidamente me puse a trabajar en una cena. Ordené todo y cuando todo estuvo listo, sólo esperé a que ella llegara.

Dieron las siete y la puerta se abrió. Me paré en el centro de su entrada con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

"¿Qué mierda?" murmuró cuando me vio.

"Sorpresa" dije indicando la mesa que tenía nuestros platos servidos.

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó aun en la puerta de su departamento.

"Alice me dio llaves" expliqué rápidamente. "Pensé que podríamos hablar de una vez"

"Te dije que te llamaría" no pude evitar rodar los ojos, sabía que no lo haría. No llamaría. "Ok, no lo iba a hacer" declaró ante mi expresión.

"Por favor, hablemos" le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de la mano para acercarla a la mesa, cerrando la puerta de paso.

"Está bien" dijo rendida. Sonreí victorioso.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras cenábamos, a excepción de su elogio por el buen sabor de la comida. Lo cual agradecí con una sonrisa torcida.

Se veía nerviosa, y yo lo estaba también. Sólo esperaba que esto saliera bien.

"Entonces hablemos" dijo ella sentándose en el sofá más alejado.

La miré y suspiré. "Bien, escúchame y no me interrumpas" le dije antes de comenzar a explicarle como habían pasado las cosas. Como Tanya había entrado a mi oficina mientras yo estaba en Urgencias y mi secretaria en el baño. Como había intentado seducirme y lo que había hecho una vez que ambos habíamos escuchado su voz. Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. "No hice nada con ella. No podría, te amo" le dije sinceramente, y colocando en cada una de mis palabras esa sinceridad

"Entonces todas estas semanas, han sido un desperdicio por ¿mi culpa?" preguntó sin creérsela. Yo sólo reí y me acerqué a ella.

"Algo así" le dije bromeando con ella. Ella me miró y me golpeo riendo. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" dije sorprendido.

"No lo sé. Te amo" dijo y yo me quedé sin palabras. Lo había dicho. Y ella se había dado cuenta de ello porque sus mejillas estaban de un rosado furioso. Sonreí por inercia una vez que mi cerebro procesó sus palabras. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la besé, castamente pero ella tomó la iniciativa y se acercó más a mí, profundizando el beso. "Te amo" volvió a susurrar contra mis labios.

"Y yo a ti" respondí antes de volver a besarla. De pronto se levantó corriendo y se marchó a su habitación. La seguí sin entenderla. "¿qué haces?" le pregunté mientras la veía revolver entre sus cosas.

"Tenía una razón para ir al hospital esa tarde" dijo ella mientras gritaba un ¡bingo! Y se sentaba en la cama, palmeando para que me sentara con ella. "Tenía que decirte algo" comenzó a divagar, por lo que le di una mirada divertida. Suspiró y me entregó un test de embarazo con un signo positivo en él. "Estoy embarazada" comentó nerviosa y jugando con sus manos. "Seremos padres"


	5. Outtake 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, sólo la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Capitulo Editado. Mañana capitulo completamente nuevo. Podrán encontrar un adelanto en mi blog. Como dije ayer, desde ahora las actualizaciones de "Nueve Meses" serán los viernes, partiendo de este. Mañana será una excepción. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc. **

**Nueve Meses.**

**Outtake 2: Amigos**

* * *

No hablé con Isabella alias Bella, durante semanas. Cada vez que la veía me sonrojaba y tenía la urgencia de salir corriendo y escapar, esconderme hasta que alguien – la mayoría de la veces Alice- me avisaba que ya se había marchado. Ella no me habló, ni siquiera mencionó algo con respecto a lo que Emmett había soltado como la bomba de Hiroshima durante el almuerzo y yo tampoco tenía el interés de escuchar su risa burlándose de mis tontos y adolescentes sentimientos. Porque eso era, sólo un pequeño capricho con la chica nueva que era extremadamente hermosa y angelical.

¡A quien engaño! Me gustaba y mucho, no diría enamorado porque jamás le he estado y no sabría cómo reconocer el sentimiento. Pero vaya que se sentía extraño. Pensaba todo el día en ella, dormía y soñaba con ella. Tenía ciertas reacciones pensando en ella que me llevaban a dolorosas duchas frías cada mañana y cada noche. Incluso creo que Esme, mi madre, había notado algo ya que me miraba como si quisiera llorar cada vez que me veía.

Ella no había llegado a la reunión que mi hermana había arreglado y lo agradecí, no podría haber soportado las burlas de Emmett ni las miradas insistentes de Alice. Y tampoco me pidió ayuda en álgebra y podía adivinar que las cosas no le estaban saliendo muy bien ya que después de cada examen ella sabía con una expresión derrotada y triste. Tal vez debería dejar de lado todo esto que siento y simplemente ayudarla. Ser _amigos_. Me estremecí con la palabra amigos. Simplemente amigos, no era exactamente lo que deseaba. Pero con trece años ambos no podía pedir más.

Me propuse ayudarla y esperaba que ella aceptara, fingiría que nada pasó y que estas semanas no la he ignorado ni he huido de su presencia. Seríamos… amigos.

Aquella mañana en que dije que hablaría con ella mi estómago era un nudo y apenas podía comer algo sin querer vomitarlo. Millones de mariposas volaban en él y de sólo pensar que tendría que hablar con Bella me hacía querer correr despavorido sin dirección alguna. Estaba aterrado.

Mamá manejó hasta la escuela y cuando nos bajamos, _ella_ estaba ahí. Decidí que era tiempo de hablar con ella, era como una curita mientras más rápido fuera el dolor se marcharía antes.

Nos saludó sonriente y cuando me miró juro que se sonrojó. Yo simplemente le sonreí suavemente y se vio claramente en su expresión la sorpresa.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" le dije suavemente y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Alice sonreía como el gato de Alice in Wonderland mientras arrastraba a nuestros amigos dentro del establecimiento. Suspiré antes de hablar. "Quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud" No me atreví a mirarla.

"Oh está bien, no te preocupes" dijo ella y en su voz pude escuchar su sonrisa. Sonreí de vuelta. "¿Amigos entonces?" preguntó y mi corazón se rompió, pero era eso o nada.

"Claro, amigos"


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de SM, la trama me pertenece sin embargo. **

**N/A: Bueno este es un capitulo COMPLETAMENTE nuevo. No lo alcancé a terminar antes de que comenzara a editar la historia así que desde aquí comienzan los capítulos nuevos. Recuerden todos los viernes, actualización de Nueve Meses. Este ambién. Les recuerdo la modalidad de actualización de este fic. Un capitulo BELLA POV y el siguiente es un Outtake de cuando Bella y Edward eran adolescentes y se conocieron. ¿Les gusto este capitulo? ¿si?¿no? ¿Mejor me callo? En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios , alertas, favoritos, etc. Les recuerdo que tengo una historia dentro del Teenage dream twilight contest llamada Hackensack; agradecería mucho que se pasaran y comentaran - y votaran una vez se habran las votaciones . En fin, nos leemos el viernes. Y en mi blog, durante esta semana subiré un adelanto del capitulo numero 6 ya que los outtake prefiero dejarlos como sorpresa. **

**Saludos. **

**Nueve Meses.-**

_Capitulo cuatro: Molestias y molestosos._

* * *

Un fuerte olor a café me despertó; y no de la manera en que disfrutas el olor. No, me despertó el olor a café seguido a unas horribles nauseas que me hicieron correr hasta el baño y devolver incluso lo que había comido hace dos días atrás. Asqueroso ¿no?

Caminé hasta la cocina para encontrarme con Edward, quien desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada no había noche que no se quedara a dormir. Prácticamente se había mudado a mi departamento ; incluso sin previa notificación.

"¿Te desperté?" Oh por dios, como podía verse así por las mañanas. Su pelo aunque estaba despeinado; le hacía ver como sexo con patas. Y sólo estaba con un pantalón de pijama y nada más, su pecho descubierto. Creo que mis hormonas ya empezaban a hacer de las suyas.

Aunque nuestra discusión había terminado bien, no faltaban los celos de mi parte; y de su parte también. Y al parecer el mundo confabulaba contra mí, ya que cada vez que salíamos los dos las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos, ignorando incluso que llevaba a una mujer embarazada tomada de la mano. Está bien, podía ser que estaba exagerando; pero el problema con Tanya me había dejado muy sensible y hay que agregarle que tenía más hormonas dando vuelta por mi sistema que pollo recién alimentado.

"Algo así" murmuré mientras me alejaba lo más que podía de la taza humeante de rico café que Edward bebía. Maldito suertudo.

Edward se estaba comportando sobreprotectoramente, aunque siempre lo había sido; ahora lo era aún más. Sin embargo aún no me decía que pensaba de este bebe que viene en camino. Y siendo sincera yo tampoco sabía que pensaba cuando ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sido hecho. Era uno de esos caso que te hacen pensar en el karma, quieres un hijo y no puede concebirlo; y de pronto ¡PAM! Te acuestas con tu ex novio al que aún amas después de una enorme borrachera; y listo, tienes tu pedacito de amor.

Extraña la vida ¿no?

En fin, había muchas cosas que pensar. Como los nombres, el sexo, la ropa, la escuela, el jardín pero más importante que todo eso era: el que pasaría entre yo y Edward. Jamás he sido de las personas que tienen la creencia de que porque estás embarazada debes casarte con esa persona. Es injusto unirse a alguien sólo por una tercera persona. Sin embargo creo que debería pensarlo dos veces antes de decirle que no a Edward si me lo propusiera.

Resumamos: Estoy embarazada del hombre que amo. ¿Le diría que no? ¡No! Ni aunque me faltara un tornillo.

"Hey, en qué estás pensando" me preguntó con esa sonrisa hermosa que hacía que hasta el hombre más heterosexual de este planeta cayera bajo sus encantos. Si, así de potente era _esa_ sonrisa.

"En nosotros" fui sincera. Para que andar con rodeos y decirle algo como: _En cómo pasó esto. O en nuestro pedacito de amor que viene en camino. No directa y concisa. _Vi como sonreía ante mis palabras sin embargo no dijo nada. "¿Qué?" le pregunté sonriendo nerviosa, si había algo que muchas veces me molestaba era el hermetismo que poseía Edward ante lo que pensaba o sentía. Aún recordaba cómo le había sonsacado lo que sentía por mí cuando teníamos dieciséis. No había sido muy fácil en realidad. Ni siquiera los celos hacia su amigo habían hecho que se me declarara.

"Nada, pensaba en ese bebé que viene en camino" respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo yo sabía que había algo más. Lo miré con una ceja alzada esperando más detalles. Suspiró y se me acercó. "Pensaba que me hubiera gustado que tu recordaras lo que pasó esa noche" dijo en un tono bajo, y sólo pude suspirar. Si supiera que yo también deseaba eso; estaba por responder cuando escuché como el timbre sonaba una y otra vez. Seguramente era Rose o Alice.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Rose mirándome arrepentida y con Alice saltando de un pie a otro. Pareciera como si se hubiera tomado un puesto de Starbucks entero.

"¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada, traidora!" Me acusó apuntándome con uno de sus perfectos dedos, mientras me empujaba y entraba a mi casa. Suspiré y miré a Rose, ella simplemente me dijo con los labios un pequeño lo siento. Esto era lo que tanto temía, que Alice se descontrolara y luego me tuviera comprando miles de cosas.

"¿Qué no te había dicho qué?" le pregunté con un tono de voz un tanto inocentón, acompañado de una sonrisa. Ella simplemente bufó encabronada, y me miró cruzándose de brazos.

"Que seré tía, tal vez" dijo y pude escuchar la ironía en su voz. Vaya que estaba enojada, Alice nunca pero nunca usaba la ironía cuando hablaba. Mierda, sí que estoy en problemas. Maldita Rose y su maldita boca.

"Alice, deja a Bella. Sólo lo sabemos desde hace poco tiempo" dijo Edward defendiéndome, y mirando de mala forma a su hermana.

"Pero por qué no me lo han dicho. ¿Acaso no me quieren? "preguntó haciendo un puchero y yo sólo rodé los ojos, Alice era experta en manipulación. O sino preguntarle a Edward que tenía una cara de querer correr y abrazar a su hermana.

"No es eso Allie, es sólo que queríamos confirmarlo primero" dijo él en un tono bajito. Manipulado – pensé. Sin embargo no dije nada, miré a Rose y le indiqué con la cabeza la cocina. Tendríamos que preparar desayuno para más personas.

"Y bien díganme, cuando se han enterado de su embarazo?" Preguntó el doctor sin mirarnos. Era un hombre ya de unos cuarenta y tantos, con un poco de canas, lentes y un constante ceño fruncido. Pensé en todo lo que habíamos pasado cuando me había enterado del pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino; y simplemente sonreí. Todo aquel drama había valido la pena ya que estábamos completamente unidos ahora.

"Hace unos días" dije con voz segura. Edward me miró y en su mirada había una pequeña gota de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Simplemente apreté su mano en señal de que todo estaba bien.

"Bien, quiero que te pongas la bata y regreses para hacerte un examen de rutina" Dijo el doctor levantándose para ir a prender la máquina. Fui al baño y me cambié de ropa, no sin antes preguntarme como me vería en un par de meses cuando estuviera tan hinchada como una pelota.

Me subí a la camilla para que me examinara. Entré en pánico cuando vi al doctor sacar un aparato alargado al cual le colocaba un condón. Miré a Edward con miedo y el me tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Sentí un poco de presión en mis partes pero nada incómodo, y luego una imagen de la cual no entendí nada apareció.

"Bueno, están embarazados. Se ve bien, en un mes más deberán venir para otra ecografía" dijo despreocupadamente el doctor con una suave sonrisa. Me recetó vitaminas y un montón de otras para que el bebe naciera sano. Nos despedimos y salimos de su consulta. Caminamos hasta dónde Edward había estacionado el carro y fue cuando pasamos por al lado de un carrito de hot dogs cuando un dolor de estómago apareció. Edward me miró preocupado y yo sólo pude taparme la boca antes de correr hasta el basurero más cercano.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" preguntó sobando me la espalda. Simplemente asentí, esperando que toda esta etapa terminara pronto.

"Sí, solo ha sido el olor de aquel puesto lo que me ha puesto mal" le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con el pañuelo que Edward me había entregado. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que me enamoraban cada día más. Me erguí y le sonreí, nos pusimos en marcha; debíamos ir a casa de sus padres. Ya que Alice de lo emocionada que estaba no aguantó no decirle a sus padres, a su hermano y a todos en realidad.

En cuanto Esme y Carlisle se enteraron, nos llamaron indignados y nos exigieron un almuerzo. Sólo los cuatro, y podía sentir que este sería el recibimiento más cordial ya que cuando le contara a Charlie, tendré que esconder su pistola primero.

Caminamos hasta el restaurant favorito de Esme, y cuando entramos ellos ya estaban ahí. Nos sonrieron, y nos abrazaron. Ellos me aceptaban como una hija más desde siempre, desde la primera vez que pisé la mansión Cullen. Y Esme siempre había esperado que Edward y yo termináramos así; embarazados y dentro de sus fantasías casados. Secretamente yo también esperaba eso, sin embargo Edward no había dicho nada sobre matrimonio ni algo parecido.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" me preguntó en seguida Esme, yo le sonreí antes de responder.

"Bien, no he tenido mayores molestias a parte de los olores" dije recordando el problema con el olor al carrito de hot dogs. Me estremecí, sin embargo cuando vi pasar a un mesero con un plato de ravioles con setas, se me hizo agua la boca. Escuché una risa, y miré a Carlisle.

"Tienes la misma expresión que tenía Esme cuando veía algo que le gustaba" dijo mirando cariñosamente a su mujer. Siempre había admirado y deseado un amor así, eterno. No como el de mis padres, que apenas pudieron se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Bueno en realidad eso hizo mi madre. Charlie sólo tuvo que aceptar de malas ganas que su mujer ya no lo quería más. Sólo sonreí y sentí que Edward me apretaba la mano, cuando lo miré el me miraba con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

"Y entonces ¿han decidido donde vivirán?" yo, que me encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua tuve que dejar salir toda esta de una sola vez. No habíamos hablado nada de eso, y sinceramente me sentía un poco incómoda ante la pregunta de Esme, ya que dudaba que nuestra relación estuviese en el momento de irnos a vivir juntos. Sí, Edward desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada no había abandonado mi apartamento; sin embargo todas sus cosas estaban donde correspondía… en su casa.

"Estaba pensando en comprar una casa para nosotros" comentó Edward como si nada. Lo miré sorprendida, sin embargo él no me miró. Y pude ver en su rostro que estaba nervioso. "Nuestros departamentos no son lo suficientemente grande como para que criemos al bebe" continúo como si mi cara no expresara total desconcierto.

"Oh, eso me parece fabuloso. Sabes que puedo ayudar a decorar, no es mi fuerte pero creo que tengo algunas ideas para la habitación del bebé" Comentó Esme mientras nos entregaban nuestros platos, yo sólo me quedé en silencio. Intentando procesar sus palabras. Tendría que hablar pronto con Edward acerca de su decisión.

El almuerzo pasó entre conversaciones de embarazadas, historias de vómitos y otras cosas; y cuando nos dirigíamos rumbo a mi departamento decidí que era el mejor momento para que habláramos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" me miró confundido "Ya sabes, ¿irnos a vivir juntos?¿Comprar una casa?¿Dónde quedó mi opinión en esa decisión?" le dije un poco enojada, ya saben las hormonas.

"Bueno, pensé que como habíamos pasado toda la etapa del "te amo. Y yo a ti" sería una buena idea que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. " Dijo mientras manejaba hasta mi departamento. Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta, sólo de él podría escuchar una respuesta así.

"O sea, no es que me moleste. Para nada. Pero me hubiera encantado que me preguntaras primero. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te dijera que no quiero vivir contigo?" fui sincera. Lo amaba. Y irnos a vivir juntos era un paso enorme, que asustaba pero que al mismo tiempo me daba la señal que esto sería de largo plazo y que no se asustaría y me dejaría. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi parte. En algún momento entraría en pánico, aunque creo que ya había pasado esa etapa en el consultorio de Carlisle.

"Habría tenido que convencerte de la mejor forma" dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Reí tontamente, ante su respuesta y sólo le sonreí de vuelta. No me arriesgaría a morir por saltar sobre el cambio de mano para besarlo. Eso podría hacerlo después.


	7. Outtake 3

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes son de SM, solo la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Lamento el atraso, sin embargo tengo una razón. No me abría la cuenta, porque no me quiere. En fin, aquí está y el proximo capitulo es el VIERNES. Seguiré con mi actualización de President's Daughter y Breath Me tal y como las he llevado hasta ahora; y esta semana comenzaré a EDITAR No si te mato primero. Les recuerdo que tengo un OS llamado Hackensack {pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil } para el Teenage Dreams Twilight Constest, pasen dejen review voten (? , etc. Agradezco todos sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Tengo dos proyectos nuevos, sin embargo los puliré y cuando lleve una buena cantidad de capitulos escritos los subiré. Pero pueden encontrar los summarys en el profile!. Nos leemos el viernes. **

* * *

**Nueve Meses.**

**Outtake 3: Coqueteando**

Ser amigo de la única persona que te quita el sueño es una tortura, y sinceramente había días en los que me sentía como una chica. Por las tardes llegaba tan deprimido a casa que solo quería estar encerrado en mi pieza y llorar. Escuchar música romántica y llorar. Hasta mis padres se habían dado cuenta que algo me pasaba, y no era nada bonito. Ni mucho menos bueno.

Cada semana era un horror para mí. Verla pero no tenerla entre mis brazos, apestaba. Sí, sólo tengo trece y qué. Era un adolescente con sentimientos de niña, por una niña que ignoraba estos sentimientos. Alice me consolaba diciendo que el sentimiento era reciproco pero que le daba mucha vergüenza aceptado frente a mí , luego del accidente con Emmett en la cafetería. Claro, ella seguramente podría adivinar a que se refería Emmett cuando dijo aquello. Ya estaba temiendo por mi salud mental, cada noche soñaba con ella – y gracias a eso, mi padre me dio la charla – y cada día mi cabeza pensaba más en ella. Incluso Alice ha tenido que detenerme un par de veces de hacer alguna locura, ya que cada vez que veía a Bella sonrojándose – con _mi _sonrojo – quería matar a la persona que lo había provocado. Sobre todo si este era Mike Newton; lo odiaba. Antes simplemente era un chico más, pero con la llegada de Bella era mi más grande enemigo.

Los meses pasaban y con ello venía la celebración de mi cumpleaños número catorce, y como todos los años Alice quería celebrarlo a lo grande, y cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir sería totalmente ignorado. Siempre era lo mismo, ella planeaba y disponía de nuestro tiempo para sus fiestas, y los demás simplemente obedecíamos. Bella no era la excepción, como la nueva adquisición del grupo debía ser presentada y un montón de cosas más que sólo a Alice se le ocurriría, como el baile de los cumpleañeros. Todos los años se hacía, por orden de Alice , y cada año era lo mismo. El vals entre nosotros dos, luego con nuestros padres, y finalmente con una pareja previamente escogida; ella siempre bailaba con Jasper, y yo con Rose; sin embargo Alice había planeado algo completamente distinto. Bella bailaría conmigo, y eso implicaba pasar horas ensayando debido a su torpeza; y aquello solo me ponía más loco. Esperaba las horas para poder tenerla entre mis brazos, con su hermoso sonrojo y cada vez que comenzaba a bailar, tropezaba o perdía el ritmo. Quería pensar que eran mis encantos los que le hacían sentirse así, sin embargo luego de mucho mirarla me rendí a la opción de que solo era torpe.

"Una vez más, y podremos descansar. Sólo no te caigas Bella" dijo mi hermana un poco frustrada. Llevábamos dos semanas completas ensayando, sin descansar y no avanzábamos. Bella estaba completamente avergonzada y creo que su sonrojo podría a llegar a ser permanente a este punto.

"Lo siento" murmuró ella despacito, y solo quise abrazarla; sin embargo temí que me tomara por loco o algo extraño y no quisiera bailar conmigo.

"No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer" le dije sonriendo, y ella se sonrojó un poco más. Sonreí y evite su mirada, sabiendo que si la miraba haría una locura.

El vals comenzó a sonar, y vi como mi hermana tomaba de la mano a Jasper para comenzar a bailar. Nos movíamos por todo el lugar donde ensayábamos, y cuando terminó la música Bella no había tropezado ni una sola vez. Le sonreí, y ella se veía bastante feliz por su logro. Alice nos dejó ir, y yo me ofrecí a acompañar a Bella hasta su casa. Caminamos lentamente, en silencio; y tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, y cuando llegamos hasta su casa, ninguno había dicho siquiera una palabra. Ella se veía nerviosa, y yo probablemente también.

"Gracias… por todo. " dijo sonriendo levemente mientras que el color de sus mejillas se intensificaba. Le sonreí, y en un impulso me acerqué y le planté un dulce beso en su mejilla.

"No hay de qué, te veo mañana" Sonreí y me marché, dejando a Bella parada en el umbral de su puerta totalmente colorada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de SM, la trama me pertenece sin embargo.**

**N/A: Aquí está el capitulo que debía subir el viernes, pero por razones que ustedes ya conocen no pude. Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y por su preocupación. Dos cosas más , el calendario de actualización sigue como era antes , osea los Viernes. Y segundo, tengo un OS para el Teenage Dream Twilight Contest llamado "Hackensack" y ya comenzaron las votaciones. Les dejo el link { recuerden unir el link } de mi historia y de el lugar donde pueden votar por mi, si les gusta mi OS. **

** Saludos.**

* * *

**Nueve Meses.-**

_Capitulo cinco: Errores._

Estaba en blanco. Literalmente. El escenario que se presentaba ante mí, me dejaba completamente sorprendida. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que con Edward habíamos visto a nuestro hijo a través de la ecografía y que habíamos hablado con sus padres. Después de aquella conversación que mantuvimos en el auto no volvimos a hablar sobre la compra de un hogar para los tres, no hasta esta mañana. Desde el viernes, había mantenido un turno de 24 horas y cuando llegó esta mañana lo primero que hizo fue despertarme para ir a ver casas cerca de sus padres. Y aquí estábamos ahora.

Cabe decir que la casa de sus padres era algo similar a una mansión, pero que aún cabía dentro de la descripción de casa; y la casa que estaba frente a mis ojos entraba en los mismos parámetros. Era una enorme casa de paredes blancas y puertas azules – muy a lo película americana – con una pequeña terraza y un garaje. Me sorprendí completamente, desde que había conocido a Edward hace tantos años atrás había deseado una casa como la de los Cullen. Quería que mis hijos vivieran cómodos en un hogar lleno de amor; y por fin sentía que algo como eso sí se cumpliría.

"¿Qué dices?" escuché levemente la voz de mi novio y padre de mi nonato hijo. Simplemente asentí embobada con tal majestuosidad. Estaba enamorada de una casa. Sonreí, y caminé hasta entrar.

Paseamos por toda la casa, y simplemente sabía que esa era la definitiva.

"Esta es" murmuré y Edward sonrío. Se alejó para hablar con la encargada, y yo me dediqué a pasear por la casa. Las habitaciones principales eran enormes y extremadamente hermosas. Llegué al dormitorio matrimonial y me imaginé a nosotros durmiendo cada noche, y despertando juntos. Luego pasé a la habitación de al lado, y me imaginé la habitación completamente decorada con motivos femeninos. Yo sabía que era una niña, mis sueños me lo decían, sin embargo Edward seguía pensando que sería un niño.

Aún no quería terminar con sus ilusiones.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos" escuché tras de mí, y sonreí. Últimamente no podía dejar sonreír.

"Muy poco" respondí nuevamente con esa sonrisa en mi cara, y él solo se rió. Lo abracé mientras suspiraba de alegría. "Gracias" murmuré despacito contra su pecho, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su corazón.

"Gracias a ti" murmuró de vuelta. Lo abracé más fuerte, y nos dispusimos a salir para marcharnos a mi departamento.

Los días siguieron avanzando y yo aún no me atrevía a llamar a mi padre y a mi madre para avisarles que dentro de unos meses serían abuelos, y en más de una ocasión había discutido con Edward acerca de no querer llamarlos. Pero él no entendía, que llamarlos significaba reunirlos y mis padres juntos eran peor que cualquier terremoto en la tierra.

Un mes después aún no le decía a mis padres, y yo me acercaba al final de mi primer trimestre. Los vómitos habían cesado por completo, sin embargo de vez en cuando los olores me molestaban. Esme llamaba todos los días, y Alice se estaba volviendo loca con la preparación de una habitación para el bebé. A pesar de que yo me había negado. Nadie sabía que ya habíamos hecho una oferta por la casa que habíamos visto cerca de Carlisle y Esme, por lo que me era imposible pensar en habitaciones de bebes cuando ni siquiera sabíamos dónde viviríamos cuando este llegara.

Hace meses que no sabía nada de mi madre, desde que había encontrado un nuevo novio, Phil, había olvidado por completo que tenía una hija a kilómetros de distancia. No me molestaba, desde que había decidido mudarme con Charlie había entendido que habría meses en los que ella apenas se acordaría de mi existencia. Y pasaron muchos meses antes que mi madre se dignara a llamar luego de mi partida. Y cada vez que encontraba un novio nuevo, la misma historia se repetía.

Siempre me había dicho que jamás les haría eso a mis hijos, y a este que venía en camino sería todo para mí. A diferencia de mi madre.

Acaricié con ternura mi vientre, que poco a poco se volvía más abultado. Cada vez que lo tocaba una ola de sentimientos de culpa me embargaba, aún no podía recordar la noche en que fue concebido. Y desde entonces Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada, debido a las indicaciones del doctor. Al ser mi primer hijo, las relaciones sexuales debían parar por el tiempo de gestación ya que al llegar al orgasmo las paredes del útero se contraerían pudiendo provocar contracciones antes de tiempo. Con Edward no tuvimos más que aceptar con resignación aquella decisión. Ya luego, una vez nacido nuestro hija o hijo, podríamos hacerlo sin estar preocupándonos demasiado.

El teléfono sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación, y sin siquiera verificar el identificador de números contesté. Error.

"Bella, hija" Renee. Por qué justo cuando yo no deseaba hablar con ella, tenía que llamar. Suspiré antes de poder responder con voz temblorosa.

"Mamá, ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?" pregunté sentándome, sabía que de una conversación con ella podría salir cualquier cosa.

"¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi hija favorita?" dijo y yo rodé los ojos. Era su _única _ hija. No le respondí, por lo que seguramente sabía que no había caído en sus intentos de adulación. "Está bien, quería contarte algo. Estoy embarazada" dijo tranquilamente y yo sentí que me iba a desmayar.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté aún un poco fuera de mis sentidos. Ella estaba embarazada y yo estaba embarazada. ¿Acaso no era extraño?"

"Sí, tengo cinco meses. No te había llamado antes porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Pero Phil me ha estado hostigando para que te llame ya que los gemelos nacerán en solo unos meses…" Escuché la palabra gemelos y me fui de aquella conversación. Mi madre, una mujer de cuarenta años esperaba gemelos, cuando yo estaba también embarazada, aunque solo de un bebe. "Bella, ¿estás ahí?" escuché que me decía y yo sólo moví la cabeza despabilándome.

"Sí, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. Felicidades. Yo también quería hablar contigo, sobre algo parecido" le dije rápidamente, este era el momento para decirle. "Yo también estoy embarazada, tengo casi tres meses" le dije sonriendo, esperando algo parecido a una madre feliz por su hija. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

"¡Qué! Isabella, en qué estabas pensando" Me dijo con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando yo hacía algo que le recordaba a alguna de sus locuras de juventud. "No estás lista para un hijo, eres más joven. Sabes que te estás arruinando la vida."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te recuerdo que tú me tuviste cuando sólo tenías dieciocho, yo tengo cinco años más que tú. Y sé que no me estoy arruinando la vida teniendo un bebé que es fruto a una relación con la única persona que he amado y me ha amado. Que tú te hayas quedado embarazada sin querer a mi padre, y que este al final se hubiera dado cuenta cómo eres no es mi caso" Grité antes de colgar el teléfono. No recordaba que estuviera llorando o que hubiera empezado a llorar, pero las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas me dijeron que así era. Me enrollé sobre el sillón mientras soltaba amargos sollozos y las lágrimas simplemente se desplazaban libres por mis mejillas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que solté mi diarrea verbal hasta que llegó Edward de su trabajo. Yo desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo, había dejado las cosas en claro con el Sr. Mayer. Le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y que quería recordar cada parte de mi embarazo por lo que sólo iría a la oficina una vez a la semana para recoger manuscritos. Claro que en un principio había pedido el traslado hacia otra de las sucursales, este se negó ya que aún estábamos faltos de personal en la sucursal de Seattle. Ahora agradecía aquel déficit de editores, sino toda la situación con Edward se habría agravado.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que me quedaba en casa trabajando, mientras Edward hacía sus consultas durante el día. Había dejado los turnos, para cuidarme. No es que lo necesitara, pero Edward era así. La puerta se abrió sin embargo yo sólo seguí sollozando sin decirle nada, y cuando se acercó a mí asustado lo abracé y sollocé aún más fuerte.

En algún momento me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Edward estaba a mi lado en lugar de estar en el hospital.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté con voz pastosa. Mis ojos dolían al igual que mi cabeza, de tanto llorar.

"Pedí un día libre, anoche cuando llegué te encontré en medio de un ataque de llanto y te quedaste dormida al momento que te abracé y dormiste hasta hoy. "Contestó mientras se abrazaba a mí, enrollado en las sabanas.

Suspiré, recordando las palabras de Renee. Yo sabía que este hijo que venía en camino no era un error. Con Edward nos amábamos, siempre lo habíamos hecho. Rene estaba mal. Esto no era un error.

"¿Me quieres decir que pasó?" susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Asentí lentamente mientras me acomodaba sobre su pecho.

"Ayer llamó Renee. Le dije sobre el bebe, y ella dijo que era un error. Que me estaba arruinando la vida. Le dije algunas cosas, y me enojé. Ella está embarazada, de gemelos y me dice a mí que me estoy arruinando la vida; cuando es ella quien no puede permanecer con un hombre por más de un año. Tú sabes cómo es ella, encontraba un hobbie nuevo y se olvidaba de mí por completo. "Dije rápidamente, sintiéndome mejor una vez que le había contado la historia a Edward.

"Amor, no te preocupes por ella. Nosotros sabemos que este bebe, no es un error. Y que nos amamos. No dejes que te afecte" me dijo y yo sólo asentí. Esta era mi vida, y yo sabía que esto no era un error.

Sabía que esto no se quedaría así. Renee llamaría a Charlie y actuaría como la dulce víctima. Le contaría todo y seguramente pensaría que yo estaría en problemas. Siempre había sido así. Desde siempre había odiado que Charlie me quisiera tanto y que a ella la hubiera dejado, luego que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo banal y superficial que Renee era.

Charlie llamaría pronto, y entonces tendría que enfrentar la verdad. Junto a Edward, podría hacerlo.

* * *

**Odio a Renee, ¿ustedes no?**


	9. Outtake 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM. Solo la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, etc. Olvidé en el capítulo anterior dejar los liks { que cabeza la mía } por lo que ahora les dejo el link del concurso. Creo que aún está abierta el poll , así que si pueden y quieren les agradecería que votaran por mi . Este es el link { recuerden juntarlo después } http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3034151 /. Lamento la demora, pero a mis papás se les ocurrió salir ayer, así que no pude subir el capitulo. Saludos, y nos leemos el Viernes. **

* * *

**Nueve Meses.**

**Outtake 4: Cumpleaños.**

Escuché como alguien cantaba aquella horrible canción del "cumpleaños feliz" Alice chillaba de emoción, seguramente papá le estaría entregando sus regalos, sin embargo yo sólo quería quedarme acostado hasta que fuera la hora de la fiesta. Los ensayos iban de mal en peor, no podíamos coordinarnos entre Alice y yo. Y Bella cada vez estaba más enojada ya que ella debía sufrir con la ira de Alice. Yo no hacía más que sonreírle en forma de apoyo, empeorando las cosas.

Hace más de una semana que habíamos salido finalmente de vacaciones de verano, y el calor nos tenía agobiados. Era extraño, ya que en Forks no existía otra cosa más que el frío y la lluvia que nos acompañaba la mayoría del año. Hace dos días que no había visto a Bella, ya que ayer Alice había cancelado el ensayo ya que mamá la llevaría de compras. Y la extrañaba. Y me asustaba. En un principio me había convencido que sólo era que me gustaba, pero con el transcurso de los días y que nuestra amistad comenzaba a crecer el sentimiento se hacía cada vez más intenso. Los celos, las ganas de querer llorar, el sentirme posesivo, los sueños extraños y sobre todo los suspiros. Mi madre, me había preguntado que me pasaba y yo patéticamente le había dicho que no era nada. Sin embargo ella me conocía mejor, ella me había dicho que si quería a Bella debía ser sincero con ella. Pero mi madre no debía lidiar con su rechazo por el resto de la secundaria.

Escuché como se acercaban a mí para cantarme esa horrible canción y me escondí bajo las sábanas. Por más que me intentaron sacar de la cama no pudieron, y me quedé ahí. Mis padres, entristecidos, dejaron mis regalos a los pies de mi cama y se marcharon. En algún momento de mi tormento, me quedé nuevamente dormido.

Me desperté cuando escuché que Alice se reía con alguien, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Bella entraba en mi habitación para encontrarme aún en mis pijamas. Le sonreí avergonzado y ella se sonrojó.

"Hola" murmuré con la voz ronca por el haber estado dormido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ella me sonrío, y sacó de su espalda un paquete de regalo. Suspiré, y ella dejó el regalo junto con el de mis padres. No tenía deseos de abrir regalos en este momento.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color rojo. Suspiré enamorado ante aquella visión tan adorable. Le agradecí torpemente, y ella entonces me sorprendió. Se sentó junto a mí, con una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿Estás listo para esta noche?" me preguntó mientras miraba mi habitación con genuina curiosidad. Asentí con la cabeza, no podía realmente hilar una palabra. Me levanté de la cama para comenzar a prepararme, estaba nervioso – muy nervioso. Ninguna niña a parte de mi hermana había entrado a mi habitación, y que fuera la chica con la cual tenía sentimientos tan grandes como los que tengo por Bella, me ponía mal. "Entonces" comenzó a divagar, la tensión se notaba en la habitación. " Nos vemos más tarde" dijo acercándose a mí. Y entonces pasó. Me besó suavemente en la mejilla, y se marchó.

"Nos vemos" murmuré absorto en la sensación de sus labios contra mi mejilla, sin embargo ella ya se había marchado. Sería una larga noche.


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM. Solo la trama es mía.**

**N/A: Perdón la tardanza, pero mi creatividad e inspiración decidieron darse un viaje y no volver hasta hoy. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Ahora, les tengo una pregunta que tal lemmon para el próximo Bella POV. ¿Qué dicen?**

* * *

**Nueve Meses.**

**Capítulo 5: Enfrentando.**

* * *

Me miré en el espejo, mi vientre estaba un poco más abultado de lo normal. Cada día estaba más grande, él bebe y yo también. Sonreí ausentemente mientras tocaba el pequeño bultito. Escuché como se abría la puerta, pero sin embargo la visión que tenía frente a mí me tenía absorta. Jamás me había imaginado que algún día yo me vería así.

"Bella, ¿qué haces?" preguntó la voz del único hombre que he amado en mi vida, Edward. Se acercó a mí y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

"Está más grande" murmuré aún un poco ida sin poder dejar de mirar mi vientre. Las náuseas y los vómitos finalmente habían desaparecido por completo, y sólo quedaba el cansancio y las locas ganas de querer comer a cada hora. Además de los llantos sin razón aparente. Las cosas iban mejorando. Me despabilé y le sonreí a Edward, quien miraba mi vientre tal vez con la misma expresión que tenía yo hace algunos segundos atrás. Casi como de asombro y temor tal vez. "¿Cómo te ha ido?" le saqué de su ensoñación, y él me sonrío; aún un poco deslumbrado.

"Ni me lo preguntes" murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunté preocupada. Se veía afligido.

"Tanya volvió a mi consulta" dijo suavemente, y yo me tensé completamente. Me abrazó intentando relajarme, pero no podía si pensaba en que engaño traía bajo su manga esta vez. "No pasó nada, mi secretaria la vio a tiempo y le dijo que no estaba, estoy seguro que volverá" me explicó, pero aun así no me pude relajar.

Suspiré y me pregunté cuando Tanya se rendiría. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que ellos terminaron su relación, más bien que ella terminó la relación con Edward debido a que supuestamente ella se había "enamorado" de otro hombre. Jamás creí eso, siempre había sabido que Tanya era una chica fácil y que no soportaba la vida en pareja. Y lo agradecía, sino ahora jamás estaría en esta situación.

"No te preocupes Bella" me dijo nuevamente y yo asentí, me besó suavemente en la frente y agregó " No te preocupes, sólo a ti amo. No podría ni pensar, ni mucho menos imaginar hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo"

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y Edward tuvo que viajar a Chicago, cuando uno de sus colegas le pidió ayuda en un caso un tanto extraño. Me llamaba todas las noches, y esperaba que la semana pasara rápido. Renee no había vuelto a llamar, y yo menos había pensado en llamarla y pedirle perdón. Ya no era una niña que se dejaba llevar por sus opiniones superficiales, y ella debía entender que lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer no tenía por qué entrar dentro de sus ideas. Tampoco había llamado a Charlie, y sabía que mientras más dilataba la situación, peor sería cuando se enterara. Y tal vez debería aprovechar que Edward no estaba para contarle, así no podría en riesgo a que mi padre sacara su pistola y le disparara.

Me armé de valor y le llamé, quedó de venir al día siguiente; y sabía que por mi tono de voz el había podido adivinar que algo pasaba; tan sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Edward llamó antes de ir a dormir, e intenté dejar de lado mi nerviosismo para que no se preocupara, y creo que lo logré ya que cuando se despidió parecía tranquilo. Nos dimos las buenas noches, y ambos nos fuimos a dormir. Extrañaba su calor en la cama por lo que, desde que se fue me costaba más de lo usual dormir. Estaba un poco trasnochada, y tenía unas feas ojeras bajo los ojos. Volví a rogar para que Edward volviera luego.

Al día siguiente mi padre llegó a la hora esperada, y yo cociné un pescado al horno sabiendo que tal vez comer su comida preferida le haría feliz; y que tal vez cuando le diera la o las noticias no estaría tan arisco. Le sonreí y lo abracé, las hormonas me ponían más sensibles y realmente había días en los que echaba de menos a mi padre.

"¿Qué sucede Bells?" me preguntó riendo mientras él me devolvía el abrazo. Simplemente negué y me tragué las lágrimas, sabía que Charlie no soportaba las lágrimas.

"Nada, simplemente te he extrañado" murmuré con una sonrisa, mientras lo guiaba al comedor. " El almuerzo está listo, siéntate; serviré" comenté mientras me giraba, los nervios salieron a la luz. Decidí que dejaría que terminara su comida y luego le lanzaría la bomba. Suavemente acaricié mi vientre.

Charlie halagó la comida y comió en silencio. De vez en cuando haciendo comentarios o contando cosas que le han pasado durante el último tiempo. Recogí los platos, y le serví un café junto con un pedazo de tarta. Era hora de contarle la verdad.

"Papá, tengo que decirte algo" murmuré jugueteando con mis manos bajo la mesa. Me miró expectante, esperando que siguiera hablando. "En realidad dos cosas "seguí divagando, levantó una ceja mirándome ahora de forma interrogante. "Bueno sabes que he vuelto con Edward después de tanto tiempo" comencé y el solo cabeceó en asentimiento. "Bueno, nos iremos a vivir juntos. Ya comenzamos los papeles para una casa que vimos cerca de Esme y Carlisle" dije y el dejó de comer, y me miró esperando que terminara finalmente de hablar. "Y hace un tiempo nos enteramos que estamos embarazados" Dije poniendo mis manos en mi vientre. Lo miré y Charlie estaba perplejo, y se estaba poniendo un poco morado. "papá respira" murmuré y el dejó salir un profundo respiro. Se quedó callado y pasaron quien sabe cuantos minutos para que finalmente pudiera decir algo.

Suspiró con pesar. "Sabía que terminarías así con Edward. Desde que se conocieron ha existido una energía un tanto extraño" Dijo, movió la cabeza y sonrío. "Felicidades, no puedo creer que me hagas abuelo tan joven" se levantó y se paró. Me abrazó y de ahí cambió el tema. Preguntó por Edward, conversamos un poco más y luego se despidió para partir a Forks.

Aquella noche dormí tranquilamente después de hablar con Edward. Ahora que ya todos sabían, sentía un peso menos sobre mi espalda.

Escuché como alguien tocaba de forma insistente la puerta, me levanté cansada y no quería ni saber qué hora sería. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Tanya, sonriendo de forma malvada. Suspiré cansada, esta mujer jamás se rendía.

"Hola Bella" dijo entrando sin siquiera ser invitada. Quise ser sarcástica pero no me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar. "Venía a hablar contigo. Sobre Edward" Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos por su insistencia. Yo seguía con el pomo de la puerta abierta, esperando que ella dijera lo que tuviera que decir y luego se fuera. Confiaba en Edward, no caería dos veces en su juego. "Él me vino a ver esta semana, ha estado en mi casa durante todo este tiempo. Pensé que no es justo para ti, no saber que tu novio está con otra mientras tú piensas que está en otro lugar" dijo queriendo parecer inocente. Le sonreí, y simplemente la miré. Sus palabras habían sacado mi lado inseguro, sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción de verme mal nuevamente. No le respondí y ella al entender que no le diría nada, se marchó. Sin decir nada más, simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward llegaba al día siguiente, por lo que simplemente esperaría a que llegara y luego hablaría con él. No quería que esto interfiriera en su trabajo. El día pasó rápido, entre leer manuscritos, los antojos y las extrañas imágenes mentales que tenía sobre lo que Tanya me había dicho. No quería caer en su juego, pero ella podría hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener a Edward.

Finalmente el día llegó. Edward llegó alrededor del mediodía. Se veía cansado pero sin embargo cuando me vio compuso una linda sonrisa. Me saludó con un beso ansioso y yo sonreí a medias. Nos sentamos en el sofá abrazados y comencé a contarle sobre la reacción de Charlie sobre la noticia del embarazo y que nos iríamos a vivir juntos, sin embargo dejé la visita de Tanya hasta el final.

"Vino Tanya" dije como si estuviera hablando de una antigua amiga. Me miró sorprendido, sin embargo no le dejé decir nada. Me levanté y caminé hasta la cocina, con él a la siga. "Me dijo algo, que quisiera que me dijeras que es mentira; o por ultimo dime la verdad. Confío en ti, pero sabes que después de lo que pasó en el hospital ya no puedo dejar de preocuparme por esa víbora" seguí, y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que asentía con la cabeza. "Ella dijo que todo el tiempo que estuviste en Chicago, tú en realidad estabas con ella." Terminé, él se quedó callado y por un minuto esperé lo peor.

Escuché como algo se rompía y me volví a verlo. Había arrojado un jarrón contra la pared. Me asusté, jamás lo había visto así.

"No es cierto" dijo sin mirarme. "Bella, jamás te haría eso" siguió mientras se agarraba el pelo de forma desesperada. "Te amo Bella, eres la madre de mi hijo y la única persona a la que he querido y amado realmente. No puedes creerle"

"No lo hago, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios" contesté mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Él se giró y me besó de forma necesitada, casi ahogándome en el proceso.

"No escuches a Tanya. Por favor. Mientras estaba en Chicago no pude dejar de pensar en que no puedo no estar junto a ti durante mucho tiempo. Que te amo más de lo que alguna vez pude, y que no soportaría no estar contigo. Te compré algo y esperaba esperar un poco más antes de hablar contigo. Sé que nos iremos a vivir juntos y que estaremos formando una familia, pero quiero más que eso." Dijo antes de que sorpresivamente corriera a su maleta y sacara algo y luego se arrodillara. Me quedé en blanco, pensando que no podía ser aquello que creía que era. "Cásate conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

* * *

**N/A: Chán! Ya saben, la el próximo es un Outtake, sin embargo les dejaré un pedacito del siguiente capítulo con Bella POV. Y ya saben la pregunta, ¿quieren lemmon para la próxima? **

**Saludos. **


	11. Outtake 5

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama es mía. **

**N/A: Perdón el retraso, pero volví a clases de forma sorpresiva y muy estresante y estas ultimas dos semanas he estado estudiando a fondo para poder terminar este semestre. Este Outtake es cortito, pero tiene un gran avance. No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar ya que hasta el 26 de Septiembre tengo exámenes y trabajos. Después de eso, volveré a subir cada semana como antes. Les aviso que tengo una historia nueva, llamada "La Rehén" la cual ya pueden leer y encontrar en mi perfil. Gracias por todos sus revies, favoritos,alertas; y por sobre todo gracias por su paciencia. Los adoro, saludos. Caro.**

* * *

**Nueve Meses.**

**Outtake 5: Me gustas.**

Nuestro cumpleaños pasó sin pena ni gloria, la fiesta como siempre había salido tal y como lo había planeado Alice. El baile había salido decente, y Bella estuvo sonrojada durante todo este. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Los días siguieron pasando y las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, y con esto el cumpleaños de Bella se acercaba. Cumpliría quince, y ya tenía preparado todo para aquel día. Deseaba hacerlo un día especial, y le tenía un regalo aún más especial. Le regalaría unos pasajes para que visitara a su madre, un cd con canciones recopiladas por mí. Eran cerca de treinta canciones – en tres cd's distintos – de las cuales, todas me recordaban a ella. Alice me había ayudado un poco, al preguntarle sus grupos favoritos; y me sorprendí cuando la mayoría de sus grupos favoritos eran exactamente los mismos que los míos. Me alegré, y me auto convencí que esto era cosa del destino.

Trece de Septiembre. El día en que el amor de mi vida nació. Sabía, tenía muy claro que ella sería la única mujer con la cual estaría. La amaba, con solo quince años sentía cosas que deberían estar reservadas sólo para los adultos, o aquellos con más experiencia. Sin embargo mis sentimientos estaban claros.

El esperado día llegó, y yo me encontraba más que emocionado. Estaba extasiado, quería entregarle mi regalo y ver su expresión. Sin embargo, algo empañó todo aquello. Apenas pisé un pedazo de suelo cercano a la casa de los Swan vi una camioneta roja. Y frente a ella se encontraba Bella abrazada de un chico moreno, de pelo largo y negro. Mi corazón se aceleró, comencé a respirar de forma pesada. Mi pecho comenzó a doler, y no aguanté más. Dejé caer los regalos y simplemente corrí sin rumbo. Sin darme cuenta llegué hasta mi casa, y me encerré en mi habitación. No dije nada, y permanecí durante quien sabe cuántos días, tal vez incluso tan solo fueron minutos; sin embargo ignoré todo.

Escuché como alguien entraba a mi habitación pero no me di por aludido. Seguí mirando por el gran ventanal de mi habitación, como si lo que estaba afuera fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mi cama se hundió por el peso de alguien, pero seguí ignorando a la persona que estaba en mi habitación. Mis mejillas se sentían tirantes por las lágrimas que derramé durante el tiempo que me había mantenido echado sobre la cama, sintiendo pena por mí.

"Gracias" dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección. No le respondí y escuché a Bella suspirar, me acarició la cabeza y sentí sus labios sobre mi cabello. "Jacob es un amigo de infancia. Su padre es el mejor amigo de mi padre, es solo un amigo. Es un niño. Solo eso. Yo… a mí me gusta otra persona, tú" dijo y yo no pude decir nada, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro pero cuando me quise voltear y decirle que también me gustaba, ella ya se había marchado.

Ella me había dado el mejor regalo, aun cuando no era yo quien debía recibirlo.


	12. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
